


五個不應在練習室親熱的理由

by koimizu



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 4+1, Friends to Lovers, M/M, OOC, Snippets, crackfic, 搞笑向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu
Summary: 靈感來自“9 things musicians (actually) do in the practice room”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. 隨時有人走進來

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [5 reasons why you shouldn’t do it in the practice room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795050) by [koimizu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/koimizu), [MizuTranslates (koimizu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koimizu/pseuds/MizuTranslates)



> 寫著玩玩，請當成他們頻道的誇張小故事來看，會比較容易接受XD

Brett想強調，那次真的只是角度問題而已。

那時候他和Eddy正擠在直式鋼琴前討論哪個伴奏和弦比較合適，Eddy堅定表示那裡應該配Dmaj7，原因是「他的絕對音感告訴他」，Brett氣結地推了他一把，Eddy於是不甘示弱地推回去⋯⋯

正爭持不下的時候，兩人靈敏的耳朵突然聽到有人推門，緊接著是倒抽一口氣的聲音。

兩人停下動作扭頭一看，原來是同系的女同學，只見她一邊囁囁嚅嚅地道：「抱、抱歉打擾了！」一邊掩著嘴往後退，還貼心幫他們關上了門。

BAE在琴房抱在一起(以及更多)的傳聞從此不逕而走。


	2. 地方太小

那次他們在視譜練習二重奏。

身為第一小提琴的Brett，完美處理了那一個段落，特別是最後一個樂句。第二小提琴本來就應該多看對方，但Eddy簡直移不開眼睛。太美了。

一曲奏罷，Brett長長呼出一口氣，抬頭看他，臉上似笑非笑：「又怎麼了？有甚麼好看的？」

Eddy心臟怦怦直跳，忍不住想上前一步，然而——

那該死的、站不穏的譜架絆到了他。他向前一倒，千鈞一髮之際護住了自己的寶貝提琴沒撞到，自己卻連人帶譜架一起摔在地上了。

Brett面帶同情地伸手扶他起來，Eddy忍不住哭喪著臉、雪雪呼痛。這練習室也他媽的太小了吧。


	3. 太髒

本來練習室就不應該做別的事的。

只怪Eddy對著新交的可愛男友實在是心癢難耐。

練習室的門一關上，他們就急不及待地吻上對方，唇舌交纏、頭暈目眩，直到——

「好痛！等一下！」背靠著牆的Brett忽然把他推開。

＊

Eddy一邊忍耐著噁心的觸感幫Brett把黏到口香糖的頭髮一點一點拔出來，一邊聽著他小聲嘟嘴抱怨：「這個練習室又髒又臭，空調也壞掉了，而且牆上居然有口香糖！也太噁心了！我的髮型要毀了，這都是你的錯Eddy Chen⋯⋯」

Eddy嘆息一聲。在練習室做這種事果然是個差勁的主意。


	4. 隔音不好

你站在公認回音最棒的1.11練習室門外，隱約聽見喘息呻吟的聲音。

你翻了個白眼。又來了。

你當然不敢直接打開門(你在剛開學、少不更事的時候試過幾次，從此落下了陰影)，於是你用力敲了敲門：「不好意思，但你們好了嗎？時間到了，我們要用房間，下星期就是獨奏會了⋯⋯」

房內的人嚷著馬上就好，你與鋼伴互望一眼，對方無奈地聳聳肩。

過了好一會，房門打開，兩個男生狼狽地抱著琴盒、譜子、背包等等走了出來。

你饒有興味地打量他們：小個子頭髮凌亂，身上的深綠外套好像大了一號；高個子的法蘭絨格子襯衫⋯⋯是不是扣錯扣子？而他們的神情彷彿證實了你的推測。

仔細一想，這不就是鄰系那兩個學長嗎？難道一直以來的傳言是真的？

你覺得，是時候跟同學開個賭盤了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Room 1.11回音很棒這一點，據說是真的。


	5. 忙於練琴，哪有空

「其實這種傳言都是假的啦！」

「練習室那麼髒那麼噁心，我們又是認真練琴的樂手，哪有人有時間搞這麼多有的沒的。」

「重音點讚、連弓訂閱，然後去練琴吧！」

聽著Brett的標準完結台詞，Eddy伸手關上攝影機，然後與他甜甜對視一笑。

這種事到底有沒有發生過？無可奉告。

但現在在家裡，他們終於有無限的時間、舒適的空間可以——

說時遲那時快，他又被地上凌亂的電線絆倒，二人倒作一團。

「Fuck！」


End file.
